Us against them
by greeneyes89
Summary: Love triangles and more..
1. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**You will be amazed at what happens in this story. It's going to take you on a ride. This story is mainly about Mr. Schue and a specific somebody. He didn't realize his actions we're going to get him in trouble. Was his summer fling more than just a fling. All glee characters will be in here. Mercedes has a sister named Teddi. And Santana has a half sister named Cece. Teddi is sweet and not much of a diva like Mercedes, but has a voice just as good as hers. She's a year younger than Cedes. Once she gets with Puck will her good girl image go out the window? Cece is Santana half sister with a attitude just as bad as Santana. She let's her guard down when she meets a guy, but didn't expect to fall in love so soon. Is he worth the trouble? This everybody will knock your socks off. I will be uploading the story sometime next week. I hope you all will enjoy. Pairings: Samcedes, Britana, Tike, Finnachel, and so on. Please review and be positive.**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_I was sitting between his legs with my back pressed against his chest. We were laid out on the sand watching the sunset. We only have a few days left with each other I thought. I interlace our fingers together sighing._**

**_"_****_What's wrong?" He asked. _**

**_"_****_Nothing." I said._**

**_"_****_Please tell me."_**

**_"_****_I don't want you to leave, because you might move on and forget about me." I said untangling my fingers from his. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my ear._**

**_"_****_I have to go, but I won't forget about you ever. If it's meant to be I'm sure we will meet again."_**

**_"_****_But-." He cuts me off._**

**_"_****_No buts let's just enjoy this time we have left together." He moves hair away from my neck and starts to kiss it. I smile and lean forward._**

**_"_****_Wait for me." I said turning around to look at him._**

**_"_****_I will." He said about to kiss, but I move back unwrapping his hands from around me. I stand up taking off my shirt revealing my black bikini top. I give him the seductive finger telling him to come to me. He stands up while taking off his shirt revealing his sexy toned body. I bite my lip and he raises his eyebrows. I know that look I started walking backwards turning to run to the water. Before I could reach the water I feel his arm wrap around my waist and lift me up in the air twirling me around. I bite his shoulder so he could put me down. He did slowly turning me to face him. _**

**_"_****_I think I L-." He cuts me off._**

**_"_****_I know." He cups my cheek and starts to devour my lips and grips my waist tightly with his other hand. I hungrily kiss him back putting my arms around his neck._**

**_End of flashback. _**

I put the picture back into my pocket and looked out the window of the cab. My dad finally agreed to let me go see my mom and sister and stay for the school year. It's been six long years that I can never get back. My mom and dad never married, but tried to be a couple, but that didn't work out to good. So my dad wanted to take me back to California with his family which they are pretty annoying and taunting. Of course they didn't push me around because I didn't tolerate anybody bullshit. My mom is Hispanic and my dad is African American, but I took after my mom side with the Spanish and the yelling. I'm so excited to be back in my hometown. I miss my mom, abuela, and my sister. My phone starts ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie did you land yet? How was the plane ride?"

"Yes, and it was great."

"Well that's good. Make sure you go straight to yours mom-

"Dad I want to surprise them tomorrow after school like we talk about."

"Oh your right I'm sorry I forgot. Well go straight to the hotel. Don't forget to pick the car up in the morning before school. They want you there by 6:45 and the school is not too far from there."

"Okay dad. What are you doing?" I asked

"Well I'm still at the office-

"Dad you need to go home and get some rest, before you overwork yourself. I know it's pretty late over there."

"I know pumpkin. I'm leaving now okay?"

"Okay dad. Well I just pulled up to the hotel, so I'm going to get settled in."

"Ok well I love baby girl."

"I love you too, dad. Bye!" I hang up the phone and step out the cab. I pull my bag over my shoulder while the driver gets my two suitcases. The bellhop comes over and take my two suitcases. I pay the cab and stepped inside the hotel. While I was checking in my phone started to vibrate. Grabbing my key card I head towards the elevator with the bellhop in tow. I'm on the 12th floor thank goodness. Stepping off the elevator I go to room unlocking it opening the door so he could set my bags down. I gave a nice tip and took my phone out of my pocket. Scrolling through my call log I see an unrecognized number. I called it back to see who it was after the third ring they pick up.

"Hey beautiful."

"What the hell do you want Dominic?"

"For starters I want us talk, please."

"What's there to talk about? You left me remember without even telling me where you were going, so cut the bullshit okay."

"I know that and I'm sorry okay. My dad's company had move to Ohio, so that's where we are currently." He said. You have got to be shitting me I thought.

"If you don't mind I have school in the morning, so I need to go." I hang up without letting him answer. I strip down to my underwear and bra to hop in bed. I set my alarm to 5:15am considering it takes me awhile to get ready. Slowly, but surely I drift off to sleep.**_Beep… beep… beep… _**I jumped out of my sleep hearing a beeping noise and immediately got up. Rubbing my eyes I go over to my bag and get my shampoo and conditioner, body wash and my toothbrush. I head over to the shower and turn it on getting in stepping under the water. After 20 minutes I get out. I wrap the towel around me and looked in the mirror while brushing my teeth. After I finished brushing my teeth I greased my body putting on my bra and underwear. I looked through my suitcase to see what to wear. I pulled out some dark blue short shorts, a red, black and white plaid shirt. I put my undershirt on then my shirt. Pulling up my shorts I look around for my phone to check the time and its 6:00. I look through my suitcase with some of my shoes in it and pulled out my timberlands. Looking myself over I forgot to do my hair. Pouring some moose into my hand I rubbed it through my curly hair that fell passed my shoulder. I'm not a make-up person so I just put on some chap-stick. I look good I thought grabbing my things. I get to the car place in the nick of time. My father bought me a custom made all white black rims mustang. Awesomeness I pull into the school parking lot by 7:05. I step out of the car and see some guys looking at me gawking. I didn't pay them any mind I continue walking to the front entrance and bump into some big jock carrying a slushy.

"Watch out you giant asswipe." I said walking around him. Where the hell am I going. I see a red haired women going into an office so I followed her. I walked in as she was sitting. She looks up at me and smile.

"Hello can I help you." She asked politely.

"Uh yeah I'm knew here-

"Oh yes you must be Cierra Lopez am I correct."

"Yea, so can I have my schedule or what not."

"Well yes, but I would like to talk with you first about one of your classes. See you are required to have eight classes and your credits were accredited here for you to pick up from where you left off."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"Well we put you in 7 classes that you needed."

"And."

"I placed you in glee." I looked at her like she had two heads.

"What the hell is a glee?" I said. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Uh well it's a show choir that I'm pretty sure you will enjoy. And plus it's the only class besides Spanish which I'm pretty sure you don't want to retake again."

"Do I have to sing?"

"Yes and you might have to try out."

"Ok can I have my schedule and locker number please." She smiles and goes over to a file cabinet pulling out a sheet and heading it to me.

"Usually I would have a student show-

"No its fine I can manage getting around by myself." I said standing up walking out.

"Have a great first day." I heard her yell. I roll my eyes looking at my paper and going to my first class. Walking in I head straight to the back and sit down. Class after class of non-sense bull crap. Teachers repeating the same shit over and over standing up and introducing yourself. I was glad it was finally lunch which I left the school and headed straight to the lima bean for their muffins and coffee. One more class I thought as I finished eating and heading back to the school. There was still 10 minutes of lunch left, so I wandered the halls for a while looking at pictures of students and the different clubs there were. I turn around and bumped into some chick. I looked at her and mugged her.

"Hola miralo enganar! She looks at for a second and I looked at her.

"Cece?" she said. My eyes go wide.

"T?" I said. I immediately hug her.

"How long has it been?" she asked letting go of me.

"Six years." I said smiling.

"Wow how have you been? What are you doing back here?"

"Well for starters I'm here to see people and I go here now."

"That's great I can't wait to tell Mercedes you're here."

"No don't tell anybody I'm here. Not yet ok."

"Sure." The bell rings for last period.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school and we can catch up or something."

"Alright see you later." She walks off and I look at my schedule.

"Great I go to glee." I head to my locker and put my bag in. I take off my plaid shirt and tie it around my waist tight. I shut my locker looking down at the paper for the room number. I hear talking and giggling coming from a room. I walk in and see students in their seats chattering away. There's a Mohawk guy talking to some big lip white guy. I see a cripple talking to some short blonde hair chick, I think that's T sister talking to a pretty face guy sitting next to a geek with a bowtie. I see two girls making out oh wow. And then there's two Asians one is crying and the other one is hugging her. Walking fully in I stood in front of the class and finally some guys noticed me, well the squirrel head boy did.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me."

"I'm new here. Where's the teacher?" Now everyone was looking up at me

"He usually doesn't come in until 10 minutes later."

"Oh ok."

"Well I'm mike and this is my girlfriend Tina."

"I'm Puck. But you can call me the sex shark."

"Ignore him I'm Sam and that's my girlfriend Mercedes." He said pointing over to her.

"I'm Quinn and this is my boyfriend Artie." I wave.

"I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." He gesturing to him.

"Hi." Blaine said. I wave.

"Who are those two making out?" The brunette stops kissing the blonde and looked up at me and froze. She abruptly stands up making her way down front. Oh my God!

"Santana." I said.

"Cece ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" She asked walking down standing in front of me.

"Yo estoy aquí para verte, mamá y abuela." She nods her head and pulls me into a hug. I can see confused faces.

"Vaya usted es corto." She said letting me go.

"I know." I said.

"Where do you guys know each other from?" Asked the big lip guy.

"Well trouty Santana here is my sister." I answered looking at him tuck in his lips. I here gasps and see shocked faces.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Said the short blonde hair girl.

"Yeah how come you never told us." Puck said.

"Not that its any of you guys business, but I didn't like talking about me having sister because I couldn't see her anymore because she moved."

"Enough with the sappiness. What do you guys do in here?" I asked just as T walks in followed by some big nose girl and a very tall guy.

"Who is this?" said the big nose freak.

"She's Santana sister." Quinn.

"No way." Said the tall guy.

"Oh no there's two of them. You can not be serious. I'm being aren't I." The big nose girl said pacing back and forth.

"Hey hobbit you want to sit down before you put someone's eye out with that big nose of yours." Santana high fived me and started laughing.

"They are definitely related." Mercedes said.

"Alright class sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Pillsbury was informing me I had a new student."

"Mr. Schue meet Santan... I.. mean Santana sister." Kurt said.

I turn around to look at the teacher and stop. No I felt light headed and fainted.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Second chapter should be up by this weekend.**

Cece ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? / Cece what are you doing here?

Yo estoy aquí para verte, mamá y abuela. / I'm here to see you, mom and grandma.

Vaya usted es corto. / Wow your short.


	2. Chapter Two

**You guys I am so sorry for the late update. Everytime I get started on the chapter it gets deleted. And plus my life has been all kinds of crazy, but I'm managing it. With that being said some of the stuff you see in my stories is some of the things that happens in my life or remotely similar to it. So when I write I write with all my heart and soul. So those that put up with my crazy shenanigans Thank you. I would gladly appreciate reviews. I would love to know what you all think. Enjoy! ;).**

**Will POV**

**_Flashback _**

**_Is it possible to fall in love with someone you just met? I didn't think it was possible a second time around. I was leaning back on my hands pressed in the sand with her _****_between my legs. She scoots back and rests her back onto my chest. Looking out across the waters as the sun was slowly setting I started to realize that I was actually starting to fall for this beautiful women. I never met anyone like her. Except for.. _**

_**She interlaces my fingers with hers and sighs. Oh no something is wrong.**_

_**"What's wrong?" I asked waiting for her to answer.**_

_**"Nothing." She said.**_

_**"Please tell me." I pleaded.**_

_**"I don't want you to leave, because you might move on and forget about me." She said untangling my fingers from hers. I wrap my arms around her and started kissing her ear. I didn't want to leave her either so I reassured her.**_

_**"I have to go, but I won't forget about you ever. If it's meant to be I'm sure we will meet again." And I meant every word too.**_

_**"But-." I cut her off.**_

_**"No buts let's just enjoy this time we have left together." I move her hair away from her neck and started to kiss it. She leans forward.**_

_**"Wait for me." She said turning around to look at me.**_

_**"I will." I said about to kiss her, but she moves back unwrapping my hands from around her. She stands up taking off her shirt revealing a black bikini top. Wow she is really breathtaking I thought. She gives me the seductive finger telling me to come to her. She didn't have to tell me twice. I stood up taking off my shirt and tossing it down. I see her bite her lip and I raise my eyebrow. I know she knows that look. She started walking backwards turning to run to the water. Before she could even reach the water I wrap my arm around her waist and lifted her up in the air twirling her around. She bites my shoulder indicating for me to put her down which I did slowly admiring her eyes. **_

_**"I think I L-." I cut her off knowing what you she wanted to say.**_

_**"I know." I said. I cup her cheek and started devouring her lips. I grip her waist tightly with my other hand. She kisses me back with as much force as me. She puts her arms around my neck. In that moment it felt so right.**_

_**End of flashback. **_

_I smile thinking about my summer. Well it's long over now no need to dwell on it. Emma brought me out of my thoughts._

_"__Will." I shake my head and look at her._

_"__Yea." I said._

_"__Where were you just now?" She asked walking closer to me._

_"__Oh I was just thinking about my summer. What's up?'_

_"__How was it? Did you have time to think things through?" She asked._

_"__It was great actually and yes I thought things over."_

_"__So what do you think? Are you sure you want to make us official?" _

_"__Yes I do." I said smiling and getting up pulling her into a passionate kiss. She pulls back with her hands on my waist smiling._

_"__Wow I wasn't expecting that. I'm glad I stop by here this morning."_

_"__Well there's a lot more waiting for you." I kiss her again trailing kisses down her neck._

_"__Will as much as I would like to get acquainted I can't I have to get to my office for the new student." She said backing away walking towards the door. I pull her wrist for her to come back._

_"__New student is it a boy or a girl?" I asked._

_"__It's a girl. Why?" _

_"__Well I need more voices for glee." She giggles._

_"__Will you already have 13 people." _

_"__It wouldn't hurt to have more." I said smiling._

_"__Will-_

_"__Emma please." I said getting on my knee. She sighs._

_"__Okay I will try and force her into glee."_ I get off my knee and peck her lips one last time.

"Alright Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"You too." I said as she walked out. The five minute warning bell rings. I turn and write my name on the board. I lean on my desk waiting for the students to come in. The final bell rings and I turn to see some of my glee students in there.

"Bienvenidos a la clase de Español." I said. Alright today wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Just a few obnoxious students other than that it was okay right. After 7th period I made a pit stop at Emma's office as the final bell rung for the last class of the day. Walking in I see bending down to picking up trash from the floor. I sneak up behind and grab her waist making her jump.

"Will you can't do that. You scared me." I laugh and kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry how was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay other than the new student acting all rude."

"Yikes. Well what did she say?"

"She will be there, but-

"Thank you so much Emma." I said turning her around kissing her.

"No problem Will. She's a hand full."

"That's okay. I got to go. Love you." I said rushing to glee. As I was looking at some sheet music I walked into the classroom.

"Alright class sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Pillsbury was informing me I had a new student." I said still looking through the sheet music.

"Mr. Schue meet Satan.. I mean Santana sister." Kurt said. I No way I thought and looked up and saw.. no it can't be Cierra. She must have been thinking the same thing from the look on her face. And she faints. I blink as everyone rushed to her aide not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Okay I know that it is a short chapter, but I got sleepy lol. But don't worry I will post another chapter tomorrow I promise. Any suggestions on what song Cece should sing for her audition to get into the New Directions. Also considering I have nothing to do between Mondays through Thursdays I will try to update at least twice a week between those days. Don't forget to review. Until next time my loves.**


End file.
